


【中文翻译】Make Yourself Useful

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 假面骑士ex-aid - Fandom
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Oral Sex, Parad isn't super well versed about the whole sex thing, plus Dan is very impatient, slight dubcon, this also seems like a fun day to make Parad suffer with plugs, 但黎斗很不耐烦, 口交, 帕拉德对性不擅长, 微BDSM, 跳蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 一周的紧张工作之后，檀黎斗提出——准确地说是要求——帕拉德帮他一个忙。不过帕拉德也因为自己的服务得到了奖励。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Yourself Useful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200185) by [cestlavieminako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako). 

> 送给[aquabluejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay)。  
灵感源自Aquabluejay。

"过来，别总闲着没事干。"檀黎斗咆哮。

帕拉德知道人类有时候会玩奇怪的游戏，几年前他就在用黎斗送他的平板上网时不小心见过几种。它们看起来挺有意思，但帕拉德基本都没有亲身经历过，所以干脆无视了。

黎斗猛地把他拉过来贴在自己身上，让他不得不张嘴吞下自己的鸡巴。

"你知道该怎么做吧？"

即使帕拉德不知道，他也确定黎斗绝对会让他知道——很可能用不太友好的方式——自己做的不对。

刚开始的时候很容易，因为黎斗的茎身还很软，帕拉德急切地把它吞进口中，细致地用舌头描绘有点可爱的形状，器官产生的变化似乎勾起了他的兴趣。

黎斗抓着帕拉德的头发按向自己，示意他继续，帕拉德兴致勃勃地照做了。现在要把黎斗的东西整个含进嘴里有点困难，但他还是努力做了，因为放在他后脑的手正固执地把他按得更近。感到嘴里黎斗的肉棒又变硬了，他想要稍微后退些，却被狠狠拽回来。黎斗的阴茎捅进喉咙的感觉让他差点窒息。

"我同意之前不准吐出来。"黎斗低吼着，把帕拉德的头发抓得更紧，紧得他Bugster皱眉。他猛地向前顶髋，把自己的鸡巴向帕拉德喉咙的更深处捅去。Bugster轻微地挣扎着，手按上黎斗的大腿，想让他稍微慢点。

黎斗没理会帕拉德条件反射地挣扎，也没理会他喉咙里泛起的惊惶的低吟，只是抓紧Bugster的头发，继续在他嘴里戳刺，然后直直射在帕拉德喉咙深处。帕拉德微微睁大了眼睛，再次扭动着想要后退，但黎斗用指尖掐着他的头皮说："你最好都咽下去。"

帕拉德的喉头滚动着，看起来有点想吐，但最终也只是呼吸变得粗重，似乎在尽量多呼吸些新鲜空气。这个自大的Bugster在害怕吗？因为口交这种简单的小事？

没来由地，这让黎斗想要继续下去。同样没什么原因的，他觉得只是单纯地继续性行为有点……无聊。

帕拉德喜欢游戏，也许自己可以想出一个新的有趣的游戏来跟他玩。

过了一会，黎斗脸上慢慢展开一个笑容。哦，他知道该怎么做了。

松开了帕拉德的头发，黎斗毫不意外地看到Bugster迅速后退，一边挣扎着平复呼吸，一边近乎愤怒地瞪着他。他拉上了自己的裤子，展平了上衣的褶皱，重新瞥向帕拉德。Bugster似乎恢复了，但还没能站起来。

黎斗走回自己的桌前，打开一个抽屉翻了翻。他能清晰地感到帕拉德好奇的目光追随着自己。

很好。这正是他想要的。

"我觉得你没像我一样享受到。"黎斗找到了要找的东西，拿出来后关上抽屉，开始了引诱："如果你接受的话……我还有另一个游戏你可能会想试试看。"

帕拉德慢慢站起来，表情充满了好奇。"什么游戏？"他谨慎地问。

"过来。"

帕拉德犹豫了一下，才向黎斗的桌子靠近了几步。他发现那里放着什么新东西，一个装着某种液体的小瓶，还有一个奇怪的椭圆形物体。

"你知道跳蛋吗？"黎斗问。帕拉德困惑地歪头看他，这正是黎斗想要的答案。"你显然了解一些性行为，至少是最起码的。我不在办公室时你都在做些什么，嗯？"

帕拉德皱眉避开了他的目光，虽然完全不知道自己为什么要这么做。他得到平板时又没说过什么限制，为什么突然……？

"你想知道这是干什么用的吗？"

帕拉德犹豫了。他_确实_……他喜欢学习新事物，不管它们是不是有用。

"那就过来。"

黎斗的声音突然变得有些强硬，帕拉德迎上他的目光。黎斗看起来没有生气……那可能是不耐烦了。

好吧，帕拉德对自己说，如果真的发生了什么他不愿意的事，他可以直接把自己转移走，然后等社长消气之后再回来。

这么想着，他来到桌前，立在黎斗身边。

"把手放在桌子上，趴下。"

虽然不明白怎么回事，帕拉德还是照做了，却在黎斗把手伸向他的裤腰时重新站直："你要干什么？"

"照我说的做，帕拉德。"

黎斗声音比吹在他耳朵上的呼吸还轻，但不知为什么，帕拉德心中并没有想要反抗，而是再次扶着桌子趴了下来。

"好孩子。"

帕拉德的裤子被轻轻拉下，黎斗的手指擦过裸露的皮肤，让他的身体微微颤抖起来。接着，一个冰凉坚硬的东西贴在他的屁股上，他不由发出一声小小的惊呼。

"不要紧张。"黎斗低声说，更加坚决地把那东西压向帕拉德。

屁股上的压力轻缓地移动着，又换成了什么更加细小但却湿湿滑滑的东西，在他的穴口描摹着画圈。

"呵，你喜欢这个对吧？"

他喜欢……？这确实不难受……

有什么东西开始向帕拉德体内滑去，他吃惊地叫了出来。

"我知道你没办法马上承受比我的手指更大的东西，"黎斗低声说，把手指伸到更深的地方，"但没关系……我们能解决。"

帕拉德喘着气，想要稳住呼吸。感觉还是不算是难受……至少不是只有难受。如果硬要说的话，只是……很陌生。人类都这样？

"你_很_享受，"黎斗低语，空闲的那只手来到他的挺立，轻抚了几下，"还是说因为吃了我的东西才变得这么兴奋？"

帕拉德呜咽着，手指用力掐进桌面。他真的不知道自己受了什么刺激，但他不想让它停止！

黎斗轻笑着，很快就移开了自己的手指，马上就听到帕拉德发出近乎苦闷的低吟。

又有什么东西被按上来，慢慢滑进帕拉德的身体，让他发出更大的呼叫。这比黎斗的手指要粗……他的体内当然没办法适应！

但黎斗还是慢慢把它放了进去。甚至_太_慢了，也许是为了仔细观察帕拉德的反应。

"在我发话之前，你都得好好夹着这个小玩具。那么……让我们继续游戏。"

帕拉德回头疑惑地看着黎斗，后者把Bugster的裤子穿好，还亲热地拍了拍自己的屁股。

什么……？帕拉德慢慢推直身体，眼神一直没有从黎斗身上移开。

一种奇怪的感觉在他体内蔓延开来，似乎从跳蛋所在的地方开始的，他惊讶地大叫，又一次跌坐在地，伸出手勉强稳住自己。

"哦，忘记说了……"黎斗举起一个小小的遥控器补充道："我可以让它震动。"看到帕拉德瞪大眼睛看过来，他狡猾地笑着，把遥控器收进了上衣口袋。

"现在，你最好离开我的桌子，我还有事要做。"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间慢慢过去，檀黎斗似乎一点都不打算放过帕拉德。

时间向下午推移，帕拉德变得越来越……懊恼？不，不完全是。更多的是，他开始感到一股渴望。一边渴望黎斗能对仍在他体内振动的跳蛋做些什么，一边又不停吐出啜泣般的的呻吟。

整个下午都是这样。帕拉德屡次试图调整体内那怪东西的位置，就在他以为自己能成功时，它就会突然震动起来。它总在意想不到的时候启动，强度也由黎斗随心控制。有几次，它的强度甚至大到让帕拉德哭喊出来。只要他的手靠近自己的裤子，黎斗就会突然出现，牢牢掐住他的手腕，严厉地瞪他，然后伸手用力拍打Bugster的屁股。

最终，帕拉德缩在黎斗办公室会客区的小沙发上，只有这样才能稍微缓解一点压迫。他本以为黎斗会因为自己离他太远靠门太近而被斥责，但他却出奇地安静。然而他的眼睛会不时看过来，确保帕拉德没搞什么小动作。

但靠近门口并不能阻止黎斗启动跳蛋的震动功能，而且如果帕拉德叫得太大声，黎斗也会突然过来咆哮着发出警告，或者再次拍击他变得灼痛的屁股。

帕拉德不知道自己还得忍受多久。还没到黎斗下班的时间吗？他肯定马上就要回家了吧……帕拉德祈祷着，希望之后黎斗能大发慈悲地把跳蛋取出来。

"怎么了，帕拉德？"一个声音靠了过来，Bugster避无可避。他抬头，看到黎斗俯身接近，唇边挂着满意的笑容。"你看起来不太好。"

_说得好像你不知道为什么一样_，帕拉德心想，却不敢真的说出来。

"你今天居然做了一回乖孩子。"黎斗继续道，手指描摹着帕拉德的下巴。"别随便碰自己这件事，学的也很快。也许我该给你点奖励。"

帕拉德厌恶地感到自己的心脏因为听到黎斗的话而在胸腔中雀跃。他的意思是会把跳蛋拿出来吗？

"你想要什么？"黎斗问，声音轻柔得仿佛溢满了深情。"不过我还有工作，所以跳蛋要继续留着。"

看到黎斗轻笑出声，帕拉德就知道自己的失望一定表现在了脸上。"别急，等待总会有所回报。如果操得你太狠，你接下来会没力气继续玩的。"

帕拉德吞了口口水，即使如此，他的身体仍然充满期待。

黎斗改变了一下姿势，坐在帕拉德身边的沙发上，手在他的屁股上游走，手指屡次划过Bugster的腰带。听到帕拉德惊讶地抽气，他靠得更近了。"听着，不要发出太大的噪音。如果你没忍住……我绝对会用最合适的方法惩罚你。"

他的手慢慢下滑，来到帕拉德的屁股上，另一只手稍微把那颜色鲜艳的裤子下拉了一点。手指潜进跳蛋的位置，满意地听到帕拉德尖锐地倒抽一口冷气。

"感觉如何？是不是很舒服，让你为我的鸡巴做好准备了吗？"黎斗在帕拉德耳边低语。

他一边说着，一边把跳蛋稍稍抽出一点，随即又狠狠推回原处，一点也不意外帕拉德会尖叫出声，无论是因为痛苦还是惊讶。

"不是说不可以出声吗？"黎斗带着怒气低吼，再次伸手打在帕拉德的屁股上。

没有了那层衣服隔离他的皮肤和黎斗的手掌，掌掴变得原来疼多了，但帕拉德还是勉强咽下了痛苦的呜咽。

"这才对。"黎斗低喃，抬手抚摸帕拉德的头发。"现在就给你奖励。"

跳蛋再次震动起来，比之前更加强力，帕拉德的手指无法自抑地陷进沙发垫里，即使如此，他也竭力克制住了想要不顾一切冲口而出的呻吟。跳蛋的位置有点不一样了，它被压进了更深的地方……天呐，他甚至不确定到底发生了什么，只知道自己几乎可以看到星光在眼前跃动。

当高潮来临，他整个身体都在颤抖，黎斗却在此时捂住了他的嘴，遏制了从唇间飞出的哭喊。

帕拉德的身体在黎斗松手之后仍在不停战栗，黎斗拉上了他的裤子，轻轻地拍着他的屁股。他茫然地伏在沙发上，不知道自己什么时候才能寻回身体的控制权。

一只手在他背后划着小圈，他勉励抬头，看向俯身下来的黎斗。

"喜欢吗？"他低沉地说。"只凭一个小玩具，你就高潮得这么剧烈。我迫不及待想知道体内的东西换上我之后，你会如何丢盔弃甲了。"

帕拉德努力镇定下来，慢慢闭上自己的眼睛，耳边是黎斗的轻笑。"再过几个小时就完工了。到时候所有人都会回家……你也可以尽情地呻吟尖叫了。"

黎斗用手指梳理着帕拉德的头发，说出承诺的话后就离开了。

不知道自己该害怕还是好奇，帕拉德只能被自己过度敏感又疲惫的身体拖入不安的睡眠。


	3. Chapter 3

剩下的时间都在平静中流走。确切的说大部分时间都很平静，黎斗更正到，因为帕拉德依然在之前的沙发上睡着。

天啊。他真有_这么_累？自己_还_几乎什么都没做呢，黎斗心想，伸手从桌角拿过遥控器。

至少现在还没有。

他把开关调到最低，注视着帕拉德沉睡的身影，看到他在睡梦中微微动了动。

黎斗的嘴角勾起一个浅笑。

哇，这可有意思了，绝对会很好玩。

过几分钟，他又把开关悄悄上移了点。这跟刚才的强度差不多，只不过稍微明显点罢了。

一声轻吟从帕拉德的方向传来，然后他看到Bugster翻了个身。

在帕拉德醒来之前，自己能把震动调到多高呢？这样戏弄帕拉德很有意思，但黎斗同时也是个没什么耐心的人。他等了一整天，无时无刻不在想下班后要对帕拉德做些什么，现在他只是不想再等下去了。

或许帕拉德也不想等下去了，黎斗沉吟，看着Bugster变成趴着，屁股微微扭动着在沙发上留下褶痕。他也同样渴望更多，不是吗？

他动了动一下手指，把开关一口气推到头，打开了最高档。

帕拉德猛地睁开眼，一声惊叫脱口而出，还差点从沙发上掉下来。他抬头，恰巧迎上黎斗的目光，后者已经从自己桌边站起，正用强烈的目光注视着他。

"既然你醒了，那就让我们从断开的地方继续吧。"黎斗惬意地宣布。

帕拉德的身体颤抖起来，而这完全不是由玩具引起的。

"过来。"

帕拉德艰难地尝试站起，这比平常要难得多，因为玩具依然在他体内振动——即使黎斗已经好心地调低了几档——但他好像没打算完全关闭。帕拉德呜咽着，小心地把一只脚放在地板上，感觉自己随时会摔倒。

突然，震动停止了，帕拉德再次抬头与黎斗目光交汇，发现男人笑得诡异。

"它现在是间歇性震动。你最好抓住机会，在下一次震动前快点过来。"

帕拉德深吸一口气。他能及时去到黎斗身边吗……？

一道剧烈的震动急速开启，帕拉德惊叫出声。看来他必须得快点！

震动一停下，帕拉德就向黎斗的办公桌跑去，却在匆忙中被自己绊倒。又一次震动到来时，他双腿一软，终于奋力伸手抓住了黎斗办公桌的边缘。

他气喘吁吁地站在那里，等待这波震动过去，感到黎斗轻柔地抚摸着自己的头发。

"好极了，你过来得很快。我该给你点奖励吗？"

帕拉德张开双唇，但突然袭来的震动让他蓦地失语，而且这次直接就是最高档。黎斗伸手拉下他的裤子，手指轻轻插进他的身体，摸到跳蛋所在，让他不由脱口而出一声高亢的呻吟。男人另一只手摸到他的性器，快速揉捏了几下，然后……！

"啊——！"

黎斗的轻笑在帕拉德耳边响起，近得轻微的呼吸都能带起他全身的颤栗。他的双腿颤抖着，庆幸自己靠着黎斗的办公桌，不然他一定会蜷缩着倒在地上。

"嘘……"黎斗对他的耳朵低语，手指像羽毛一样轻抚他的阴茎，引得他再次吐出低吟。"你已经被搞得乱七八糟了。"

把沾了精液的指尖伸到帕拉德唇边，黎斗看着Bugster迅速张开嘴，伸出舌头舔舐自己的手指，饥渴地把上面的精液卷进嘴里。他满意地轻哼："真是个听话的孩子。我该再给你个奖励吗？"

帕拉德发出困兽般的呻吟，瞪大半睁的眼睛看向黎斗。

"你怎么这么累，不过是个跳蛋和一些抚摸罢了。你真的能够承受我的进入吗？"黎斗的嘴角缓缓勾起一个假笑，"也许你还得再等等。"

"不！"

黎斗挑起一边眉毛审视着帕拉德，他似乎从自己的反复无常中得到了不少教训，表现得近乎温顺。

"我……我不想再用这个玩具了。求你……只要不是这个……"

黎斗的手指抚过帕拉德的头发，他惊异地眨了眨眼。

"真是个乖孩子……你甚至说了求。"黎斗把他拉得更近了，低声说："那接下来我可得给你点更棒的了，嗯？想要吗？"

帕拉德浑身都在发抖，不由紧紧抓住黎斗的衣服。

"不，不对。"他说着，轻柔而坚定地掐住帕拉德的手腕，"我说过你可以碰我吗？"

帕拉德被黎斗突然改变的态度震惊，但这也是游戏的一部分，只是这个男人太难琢磨了。

"受不了了吗？你真的很想把它拿出来对吗？"他的手指再次插进帕拉德的卷发。

黎斗的另一只手摸上了Bugster的屁股，赞赏地捏了捏，收获了帕拉德的一声惊喘。

"从现在开始，如果你想从我这里得到什么，就要用其他东西来交换。"

帕拉德的目光落在黎斗的裤裆，那里已经绷出了一个鼓包。

"哦？"黎斗示意地解开自己裤子的纽扣。

帕拉德伸出手，打算接替黎斗的工作，但一道冰冷的视线射来，逼得他迅速收回了手。

"我说了，不准碰我。"黎斗提醒他，"但你可以用其他方式。"

帕拉德看了看黎斗的裤链，在他的注视下跪在他身前。

Bugster向黎斗越靠越近，近到可以用牙齿咬住拉链，然后小心地将它拉下。这不是件容易的事，但在这个过程中，他清晰地感到黎斗的阴茎在期待地抖动。

拉链完全拉下后，帕拉德又犹豫了。黎斗会自己把布料拨开吗？还是会同意他动手掀开？

结果什么都没发生，帕拉德只能再度靠过去，尝试用鼻子把布料拱到一边，让黎斗的阴茎能够露出来。

这真的很难，不过黎斗似乎看他可怜，还是动手把裤子往下拉了点。"你特别想把跳蛋拿出来吧，帕拉德？就让我看看你的决心吧。"

帕拉德不想再给黎斗口交一次了，至少不是刚给他口交过不久的现在。可面前的男人似乎很喜欢，但帕拉德……嗯，黎斗总是有点粗暴。往常他也不在意，可现在有了新情况——一个他之前从没玩过的游戏——他一点也不想被看扁。他总是把新游戏看做挑战，不停地练习，直到成为个中翘楚。

"怎么？我还在等着呢。"黎斗催促，"还是说你打算继续带着跳蛋……"

似乎听到帕拉德的呜咽，他不怀好意地裂嘴，近乎深情地把手按上Bugster的肩膀："你知道现在该怎么做吧？你向来学得很快……一定会让我刮目相看。"

帕拉德张开嘴，双唇包覆着黎斗的阴茎，把它缓缓含进口中。他不知道怎样做才最好，黎斗根本没给过任何提示，但他很清楚自己不想再被肉棒在嘴里横冲直撞了。

他尽可能地把黎斗吞得深一些，尝试找到令自己舒适的频率。

"你能吃得更深，不是吗？"黎斗低声说着，把手放到了帕拉德的后脑，"需要我教你该怎么做吗？"

帕拉德发出惊慌失措的低呼，小心地把黎斗的茎身吞得更深。

"好极了。"黎斗沉声称赞。

帕拉德也许会犯错，但他发誓他听到黎斗嘴里发出了一声愉快的低吟。嗯……这是个好现象。让黎斗开心的话，跳蛋就会被拿出来了吧？

"你做得很好……比之前好多了。"黎斗说："你成功赢得了奖励。"

帕拉德抬头，疑惑地看向黎斗，后者的阴茎也顺势从他嘴里滑了出来。

"趴到桌子上去。"

帕拉德乖乖照做，双手按在桌子上，耳边传来黎斗翻箱倒柜的声音，他的身体不由期待地颤抖起来。至少跳蛋会被拿出来！黎斗从未在这种事上说谎，尤其是帕拉德今天表现良好。

果然，他很快就感到黎斗的手指伸到跳蛋的位置，然后带着它缓缓地向体外滑去。小小的呻吟不受控制地脱口而出，他听到黎斗在轻笑，拿出跳蛋的过程变得漫长……根本不该_这么_久！

跳蛋终于完全滑出帕拉德的身体后，他的心才放了下来。

又有滑溜溜的东西钻进穴口，帕拉德惊得倒抽一口气。

"它的扩张效果还挺不错。"黎斗咕哝着，手指轻易滑进了帕拉德的身体。

"嗯唔……"

"哦？看看这是什么？"黎斗质问着，手指进得更深，用力按在帕拉德的前列腺上。

淫荡的呻吟脱口而出，帕拉德痉挛着趴得离桌面更近了。那种感觉……似乎跟黎斗用跳蛋做过的很像？

"看来你喜欢这个。"不等帕拉德回答，黎斗又把手指戳在那点，任由帕拉德在自己身下发抖。"单凭这个会让你高潮吗？我很想……"

他加进了第二根手指，快速地在帕拉德体内进出抽插，Bugster的呻吟变得越来越大。突然帕拉德的身体猛地向后挺起，抵到黎斗胸前，不加掩饰的尖叫在回荡在房中。

黎斗收回手指，看着帕拉德死命抓着桌子，因过度刺激而浑身颤抖。不知怎的，这个场景比今天的任何情况都更让他性奋。

他轻哼着，往手上倒了更多的润滑剂，匆匆糊在自己的阴茎上。绝对是时候了，他想着，来到帕拉德身后，一手扶着自己的阴茎，缓缓压进了Bugster体内。

帕拉德措手不及地粗喘，黎斗绝对又把跳蛋放了进来。"不、不要……你说了会拿出去！"他呜咽道。

"没错，"黎斗低声说，把手放在帕拉德的屁股上，"但我也说过会给你更棒的体验，不是吗？现在这个跟之前的可不一样。"

什么……？

帕拉德越过自己的肩膀回望，却被黎斗更深的插入逼得泄出低吟。

"看看你，夹着我的肉棒，"黎斗声音轻得仿佛叹息，仔细地让自己插得更深，"乖乖地全都吃进去了。你真正想要的不就是这个吗？"

帕拉德张开嘴，但黎斗不等他回应就猛地顶髋向前，完全进入了Bugster的身体，让他只能吐出不成声的呻吟。

"你想要又粗又硬的鸡巴一直在你身体里，不是吗？"黎斗在帕拉德耳边低语，"那现在感觉如何？"

"太、太多……太过了……"帕拉德用颤抖的声音勉强回答。

"喜欢我给你的这些感觉吗？"黎斗继续问道，稍稍后退了些，然后重新冲进他体内，享受着帕拉德仿佛幼猫般的啜泣。

在共事了这么久之后如此占有Bugster……并不是黎斗的本意。但随着时间的流逝，他无法否认自己很想知道，被帕拉德的双唇裹住鸡巴是怎样的感觉，把帕拉德无邪的肉体据为己有是怎样的感觉，让帕拉德在自己身下无助的扭动又是怎样的感觉。

眼下的一切都没有辜负他曾经的想象。

想到这些，黎斗停顿了一下。一方面，他想缓下速度，看看能否换来帕拉德更多的祈求。但另一方面，他只想无情地顶弄，想听到帕拉德欢愉的尖叫在办公室内回荡。

帕拉德颤抖着抽气，细微的声音拉回了黎斗的思绪。

他微微后退，合着帕拉德的轻吟，刻意放缓了动作。调整了一下角度之后，黎斗再次尽根没入帕拉德的体内，引得Bugster发出一声惊叫。

啊……他找到那一点了，黎斗想着，退出然后更深地插入，一直到他所能挺进的尽头。

这不行，黎斗心想。帕拉德在桌上趴得太狠了，不方便他用最佳角度抽插。

他退出帕拉德体内——没错过Bugster难耐不满的呜咽——把人拉起来粗暴地转了个圈，又重新压在桌子上。

黎斗没漏掉帕拉德的任何反应，看着他眯起眼睛盯着自己的每一个动作，即使在被推倒在桌子上，后背贴上光滑的桌面时也没有移开视线。

帕拉德徒劳地想握住什么，任何可以给他安全感的东西都可以。他感觉自己被抛起然后坠落，视线中除了黎斗，就只有办公室高高的天花板。

黎斗在帕拉德把笔记本电脑撞翻前抓住了他胡乱挥舞的手，牢牢压制在桌面上，然后捞起他的一条腿架在自己肩膀上，再次进入了他的身体。帕拉德的嘴唇张阖着，发出细碎的喘息，一直被黎斗关注着的Bugster竭力想要看清到底发生了什么。

"看来你更喜欢这个体位。"

黎斗轻笑着看帕拉德无声地蠕动双唇，空闲的那只手把住Bugster的屁股开始抽插，试探地戳刺了几下之后终于找准了角度，找到了能让帕拉德放声呻吟的那一点。

帕拉德自由的那只手拼命想抓住什么，最终他的手指碰到了黎斗的胳膊，然后死命地握紧了它。黎斗之前警告他不要碰自己的话在脑海中闪过，他刚想放手，却因为体内的弱点再次被黎斗击中，反而尖叫着抓得更紧了。

这样的互动持续着，某种意义上可以说是寂静的房间中，回荡着帕拉德愉悦的声音，以及肉体碰撞的声响。

"我会在你里面射出来。"黎斗发出最终宣告。帕拉德不确定自己出现了幻觉，还是黎斗的声音真的有一丝不稳。"你能全部接下吗？我特意没带安全套，就是为了把你射满。喜欢这样吗？"

帕拉德的阴茎硬得发疼，却只能在黎斗的身体前进时才能得到些微摩擦，所以他想要碰碰自己。

但在他行动之前，黎斗再次加快了动作的频率，这个想法瞬间就被抛到了九霄云外。他吐出连绵不绝的哭喊与呻吟，过于敏感的身体由于黎斗对前列腺不停地猛攻而痉挛。

仿佛只是片刻过后，他听到黎斗发出野兽般的低吼，同时一股暖流射入自己体内。

黎斗向前顶着髋，高潮之后持续在帕拉德体内抽插着。帕拉德发觉某种不久前刚刚体会过的感觉在体内冲刷而过，便也紧跟着被带上了高潮。他看到自己射出的东西溅在自己的衣服上，还有一些在黎斗顶弄自己时弄脏了黎斗的西服前襟。

这个发现让帕拉德微微睁大了眼睛，大脑差点罢工。他会因此而惩罚自己吗？他会为了这个而把跳蛋放回自己体内吗？

他的思绪被黎斗抽出分身的动作打断，并且不小心低吟出声。他仍能感觉到……自己里面是满满的……他感到黎斗射出的东西正汇成细流，沿着自己的大腿缓缓流下。

整理好自己衣服的帕拉德想要起身离开，却发现黎斗低头看着自己的上衣，然后从乒乓球桌上拿了平时放置的纸巾盒回来。黎斗从鲸鱼形的盒子里抽出几张纸巾，想要擦掉上衣的污渍，而帕拉德依然躺在桌子上，试图回想站起来的感觉。他的身体好像短路了一样，肌肉间歇性地抽搐，四肢沉重而无力。这是正常的吗？

"你可真会给我添麻烦。"黎斗叹了口气，看到帕拉德眼中闪过一丝恐惧。他耸了耸肩，丢掉纸巾，脱下外套搭在椅背上。"下次得把这点也考虑进去。"

帕拉德眨眨眼。下次……？他感到体内涌起奇怪的骚动，混合了好奇与渴望，还有一些畏惧。

"你也得清理一下。"黎斗继续道："快过来，难道想在那躺一晚上吗？"轻叹一声，他嘴角勾起微笑去扶起帕拉德，小小地牢骚着，"把我的桌子弄得乱七八糟的，嗯？你得学会更好的控制自己。"

帕拉德挣扎着想用自己颤抖的双腿站稳，没能阻止黎斗把跳蛋赛回自己体内，只能发出一些模糊的呜咽以示抗议，但这似乎反而取悦了对方。

"因为明天这里需要额外清理，所以要惩罚你。"黎斗说道，帮帕拉德整理好衣服，一手放在背后扶着他，"嗯……你今晚可以不用留在办公室而是和我回家。你得洗个澡……然后，我们可以在那里重新开始游戏。"

黎斗的眼神让帕拉德本就颤抖的身体又打了一个了冷战，但他自己也说不清是因为恐惧，还是渴望体验更多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我差不多一个月前就动笔了，然后搞砸了，不知道该怎么收尾。然后我想，为什么不反过来思考"帕拉德体验跳蛋"这个梗呢？永梦会让它变得奇怪而甜蜜，而黎斗只会让所有事都变得下流邪恶。


End file.
